


Torn

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [75]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: Torn by Natalie Imbruglia (Amazon Music)





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Torn by Natalie Imbruglia (Amazon Music)

Jazz watches the mechs in the rec room, he sees the black and white mech, memories of their past comes up and he can’t help but start to go over to Prowl. The mech turns a bit and he sees the Decepticon insignias and the mech he’s sitting with, Bumblebee. Barricade, not Prowl. Prowl is gone. He starts to walk out of the rec room, there’s nothing for him in there anymore. 

Stepping out into the hallway, he notices a black and white youngling. The youngling glances over his shoulder and he gasps at those ice blue optics meeting his visor. Those doorwings flutter slightly as the youngling smiles at him before turning the corner. He runs after the youngling. Could this be Prowl, his Prowl? Or is this some kind of trick? He rounds the corner to find the hallway empty. Glancing around he feels his spark pulsing hard.


End file.
